


未开启选项

by LinC229



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 抖M盖文, 轻微BDSM, 非异常900
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 盖文·李德警探认为那只是一个定期检查。（逻辑错误。）





	未开启选项

**Author's Note:**

> *假性反应2

你无法对一台机器施恩。

上一个有仿生人搭档的老东西已经死了，不是因为醉驾或者肝硬化，没醉死在酒吧里这点值得惊讶。他在太阳穴上留下一个枪眼，但武器在现场消失了。盖文李德看过案宗，上报为自杀。

失踪的左轮手枪最后还是成了档案袋里的陈旧落灰品，中心公园现场被清理后，模控生命将其返还给底特律警局。上面始终只能检测出一名人类的指纹。

汉克安德森自杀了。然后盖文李德获得了第二名仿生人搭档，名字仍然叫康纳。

现在RK900型康纳站在盖文李德面前。他的鞋尖轻轻磕在地面上，每一步都精准得如同尺规。警探跪在仿生人脚前约一寸距离，双手反扣在脚踝上，除缚绳外全身一丝不挂。它能通过鼻腔感受器分析出分析独特的荷尔蒙，那属于人类，基因量身打造。仿生人没有基因，即使他不是量产品。他的臀缝里塞着件大道具，不停震动着，坚硬柱体顶在肠道上，像尖锐的竹棒。刺毛地毯弄得人类的小腿和膝盖很不舒服，汗珠砸下去，打湿米色的地毯。缚绳捆紧了他的胸，让胸肌挤得像女性的乳房那样蓬起，乳尖上着夹子，就像插在尿道里的栓子一样，刑具顶端绑着几个小铃铛，越摇动越响亮。

盖文李德并不能看见东西。他被上了一个眼罩，这让警用仿生人的脚步声在耳朵里更加响亮。他仰起脸，嘴角挂着一道唾液痕迹，胡茬和头发都染着汗水，灯光下雾蒙蒙的。他的双唇微分，吐出白气。

就像在罪案现场。底特律冬天的温度不会对仿生人造成任何影响，人类则不同。的确是在罪案现场，盖文李德警探被其机器搭档RK900从地下娱乐场所低迷的灯光中辨识出。手枪在隔着几面墙的房间被击发，一名人类颈部有勒痕，小腿中弹，由于该场所的特殊工作性质，被发现时嫌疑人已离开现场超过三十分钟。盖文李德警探处于休假中，他不是证人，与死者和嫌疑人无任何社交关系，举出可信证据的几率低于10%。解救搭档的优先级低于搜查线索。RK900四处走动，打开抽屉和柜子，未检测到男性衣物。

“你的深服从状态更好了。”他的D说，鞭子爱抚了一下红肿臀部，纯然奖励性质，但盖文李德的阴茎随着那抚摸起立，渴望着抽搐。女人望着这场景轰然大笑。“别忘了我们的约定。”

他们已经超过了时长。盖文李德垂头丧气地说：“呃。一周……”

“错。”那娇小女人装模作样捏着他的下巴空抽了他一巴掌，“在我们下次见面前，你都不被允许射精。记住了吗，小母狗？”

口栓的小部件在肥厚柔软的舌肌挤压下掉下来，掉进他的气道。盖文李德的脸颊染上窒息的潮红色。他几乎感觉不到痛苦了，被捆起来放置的时候会做梦，大部分是美梦。梦是现实碎片的集合。梦打碎现实。他的D不知道。

也许她不知道。

900知道。

一只手——是RK900——掏出了人类喉咙里卡着的的东西。伴随着一大团黏稠唾液砸在仿生人的手心里。氧气重新回归。他咳嗽得非常剧烈，全身抖震，铃声乱响，根本没法顾得上外面是否有人巡逻，或者自己有多么不堪入目。毕竟他面前站着一块可敬的，能代替他处理所有事务的塑料安卓。

一只鞋踩在他的阴茎上。用了足够大的力气，剧痛一瞬间钻入脑髓，他想动，却不能，一只手固定他的肩背，另一只手拉着他的——靠。绑在两个乳环中间的链子，仿真手指依次捏住那些铃舌。RK900没说话但他猜它在说不要动。

屋子里没有别人。

挣扎中眼罩滑下来盖在嘴上，堵住大部分咳嗽声，盖文李德不再恐慌，平静下来之后令人眼前发黑的疼痛终于停止。他意识到他失约了。精液争先恐后地从那根小水管里流出来，洇湿小块地毯，浊白色液柱逐渐变成透明的，溅到RK900的鞋面上。仿生人向下看了一眼，它的表情并无波动。被电击和震动太多次的前列腺已经失去了快感，只剩炽热的疼痛。

“康纳！检查完了吗？”门外传来催促声。盖文李德不由自主抖了一下，他跪在自己出产的水洼里，脚趾都绷紧了，麻痹的阴茎正在逐渐恢复知觉。同时恢复的还有理智。而RK900扬声说：“没有可确认线索。需要扩大搜索范围。”

门没有被反锁。RK900离开时留下一道小缝，没有人类想要二次检查安卓的办公区域，所有的警用工作人员都懒惰得正是时候。盖文李德的尊严（如果那东西有的话）在同事面前得以保全。他绕到隐藏的后门从俱乐部离开，坐在无人驾驶出租车另一边，RK900从协助调查中脱身，看护人类回到住所。

“操。”盖文李德把仿生人往大门上一推，自己流畅地跪下去，“操。”

人类解仿生人的裤子相当熟练，他吐字不清地骂着，噙着半只塑胶龟头又把它吐出来，连着嘴唇中间一根银线。工作中RK900从未违抗过他的命令。盖文李德不知道舌头滑在仿真阴茎上，那还算不算下达正经命令，但他把罐头脑袋的假屌捏住了，枪握在另一只手上，警徽也随时可以掏出来教它去自杀。安全得简直没边了。RK900计算了五秒，在人类心脏狂跳到最高峰时将仿真阴茎顶进他的口腔。

盖文被安卓直挺挺的动作噎得打嗝，全身一抖一抖的，掰开屁股吞进整根的时候也一样，从背后看上去就像哭了。

RK900始终严格执行着底座和炮机的功能，感谢仿生人没有不应的能力。盖文李德一开始还给它指出自己的前列腺位置，最后只是单纯叫仿生人快点，继续，用力。RK900不能伤害他，或许磨到会阴红肿热痛不能算事蓄意伤害？盖文抓着仿生人背在身后的两只手，拉到自己的胸口，插入和抽出的同时掐揉乳头。汗水稀释血液，衬衣被染上两点粉红色，氧化后留下棕黄边缘。他仰着头，毫无避忌地大声呻吟、呼痛，人类臀部残存着之前鞭刑留下的伤口，此时紧紧压在两扇仿真胯骨上，只要他一个躲闪，900会马上停止所有动作。

RK900的无机质眼睛盯着他，在盖文李德鬼迷心窍赞美它便宜方便，充电也不花私人财产之后。

警探腾地爬起来满椅子够警徽。刚刚进行中度运动的肉体很难称得上干净整洁，旧伤摞着新伤，汗液挥发在每一处经过的区域里，人类看不见。怎么回事明明之前就别在他裤腰上——盖文像忽然意识到了什么似的，对仿生人说：“手里是什么？拿出来，别藏在后面，快点。”

如果人类是第一天使用这台机器，他也许会以为它在笑。像那台该死的也的确报废了的RK800。RK900没笑过，即使它和每台RK800有同样的肌肉精细调控。赤着下半身的安卓撑起自己，床单严重起皱，臀部下面压着一块反光的小东西。盖文李德抢过，随便输入了个指纹：“抹除四小时以内的记录。”

“指令处理完成。”安卓机械说道。

紧接着（记忆封存、分类，粉碎，出现断档）它看见盖文李德赤裸地坐在床边，表情逐渐扭曲，然后笑出声。“真是条好狗。”

那不是对RK900说。

人类在交配后有安抚伴侣的习惯，所有这些人类里不包括盖文李德，RK900的数据库万象森罗，它只被允许和案情相关的搜索。盖文李德走过床边时单手耙乱RK900的头发。人类哼着歌从浴室出来之后，床单就像他们滚上来之前那么崭新，而警用仿生人已经搭乘公交回到底特律警局。

他又订了几根“仿真生物性爱模块”，每一个都先亲身体验才给900安上，有时甚至让它强制勃起着，拴着双手在床边当上一个来小时的盆栽，直至人类安睡之前随手甩给它机体自主权限，直至错过最后一班车，只能徒步走回警局。过家家般的游戏体验很快失去了新意，盖文李德开始掏出放在表面上的伤害性道具。RK900不会违抗他。RK900不能伤害他。盖文李德边翻箱倒柜边骂出脏话，大部分被消音处理。仿生人的视觉系统强制下线。已故的汉克安德森副队长权限被通过升级警徽重新采用。盖文李德翘着屁股，鼻息压在随手扯来的靠垫里，紧张地等待着仿生人的皮桨伺候；他失望了。身后传来嗵的一声巨响。

这一切都是盖文李德半夜开车去最近的模控生命售后店的原因。他亮出身份，指使店员把离线状态RK900半扶半抱地从副驾驶位上抬出来，躲在后面拧了把自己抖得不对劲的大腿。仿生人被架到充电器边上搜索可能出现的BUG和死循环。

“机器重启过吗？”一切检查都亮起绿灯，店员问。盖文李德觉得自己的智商被侮辱了。

仿生人合着眼，像个睡公主。然后RK900启动了，就像无故脱机那么突然，那一瞬间盖文双膝一软，几乎要跌倒在它面前。

在接入汉克安德森权限的同时RK900被一股数据冲击。四肢的静止锁，模控生命的最后安保措施，在那一瞬间启用，紧接着它离线了——仿生监控仪是首先被损坏的，深埋在皮下，暂时无法替换，只有返厂这一条路。读取到十万个错误同时发生。之后的记忆被损坏了。

“病毒入侵，展示了一张……喂，是什么样的图片？”次日盖文边喝咖啡边读着仿生人发来的报告。人类的黑眼圈很重，PAD扔在办公室桌子上砸出响亮一声，他将目光集中在迟答的RK900身上。

“非可读性文件。”仿生人说。

“估计你也‘看’不到什么，”盖文李德嘲讽，“还能是安德森的浏览器数据吗？那条老狗死之前连手机都不会用，我敢发誓他的网络安保防护就是一团渣渣……”

警探摸摸鼻子没有再说话。RK900仍在利用空余的所有处理器检索RK800型关键词。“汉克·安德森前副队长的权限记录已被作为证据封存。我将被召回模控生命以期解决未知损坏。”

“哦，下周回来？”

盖文·李德警探认为那只是一个定期检查。（逻辑错误。）突然出现的数据裂痕抹除了RK900的回答，仿生人站起，以万分僵硬的气势走向物证室，做好把自己挂起来的全盘准备。盖文呆愣在咖啡杯旁边两秒钟，大操一声追过去。

 

End


End file.
